Me on Crack!
by GCN-anime-dragon
Summary: Simply put-this is a documentation about some little quirks I have come to realise after watching WAY too much anime. Quotes too! Funny, I promise! Seriously, you'll agree with most of them. PLZ R and R THANX! NEW: CHPT 5! A long one, and funny as...humor
1. List Part 1!

A.N.: This idea is odd, weird, and one that I got when I was way too bored one day, reading fan fiction, high on caffeine and letting my mind wander. It's kinda short, because this was all I could think of at the time. There might be a lot of these out there, and I wouldn't be surprised...but, enough with my babbling, here's a list. Some of these are kinda inside-jokie, but most can be enjoyed by all...and even the inside ones...you'll see...you'll get it... And, I know you're not supposed to put "lists" on here, yadda yadda, but my question is "WHY?!"  
  
Here's an idea: You could even use it as a drinking game: If your having a marathon for any show, this will pretty much apply. But...don't use the beer is you're under age...I suggest soda. Pop. With lots of caffeine...such as...Mt. Dew...Code Red Mt. Dew...Livewire Mt. Dew....  
  
Disclaimer (do I really need one?): I own no anime shows. I own no manga. I own nothing. At all.  
  
THINGS I HAVE COME TO BELIEVE ARE TRUE SINCE WATCHING WAAAAAY TOO MUCH ANIME (Is that even possible?) FOR A LONG TIME:  
  
1. If the hero likes a girl, she will be kidnapped at one point or  
another to get back at the hero or get on his backside. (as is with  
many other movies, TV shows etc, I mean, even in Van Helsing...c'mon  
peeps...)  
  
2. Things that are obvious to the viewer will NOT be made obvious to  
the beloved characters until it's too late for them to do anything  
about it. (for example, Kenshin should be really smart, right? So why  
do traps always surprise him so?)  
  
3. If I think an anime guy is hot, my mom always thinks he's a girl.  
Never fails. 'Nuff said.  
  
4. Girls in anime shows like to stand on the sidelines and yell:  
"Inuyasha!" "Kenshin!" "Yusuke!" or any other male characters name....  
  
5. The 3ed Rurouni Kenshin OVA is always saddest after 3 in the  
morning. Seriously, high on caffeine, absolutely no sleep and  
character death is so NOT a good combo.  
  
6. All characters in anime shows are masters of understatements, take  
Kurama for example. Hiei's sword breaks in three friggin pieces, and  
Kurama says, "I think it broke." Kurama, dude, you're hot...but DUH!  
  
7. Things are funnier when you're sleep deprived: Having an  
Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho marathon---laughed for an hour strait. No  
kidding.  
  
8. Every character has a breaking point: Perfect Example: Hitokiri  
Battousai. Other examples include: Yusuke...Youko is Kurama's breaking  
point now...Inuyasha's demon form...Lina has a funny breaking point. Etc,  
Etc, ETC.  
  
9. Don't forget the pets: Every main gang of heroes has one or two  
adorable little comrades: for example Kilala (Kirara), Poo (Yusuke's  
spirit beast)...those cats from Sailor Moon...oh what the hell am I  
talking about...I don't watch Sailor Moon.  
  
10. Every village has its idiot: Characters who make you say 'DUH!'  
over and over and over and over and over and....Ex: Gourry...duh.  
  
11. If Deraigon (aka: you know who you are...) keeps repeating on how  
cool a character (male) is magically 99.9999999% percent of the time  
she thinks they're HOT. Example: I'm not even going to try and list  
all of them....that would be death to my fingers.  
  
12. In anime...and some video games...guys have to dress up as girls to  
enter some kind of secret girl's only place...ex: The poor, poor Slayers  
male characters. And FFVII's Cloud. ::sigh::  
  
13. Whenever you think that Yu Yu Hakusho can't get any weirder, it  
WILL. It ALWAYS WILL. If you've seen the show, you know what I mean.  
Ex: Guys who's demonic powers are sweating...swords that grow out of a  
demon's middle finger...Kurama with a cross-shaped scar on his left  
cheek...Yusuke's spirit beast, Poo...Koenma himself...Botan herself...(I mean,  
that girl needs Prozac.)  
  
14. There's always one character to spur your hatred...somebody that  
you want to die in a ditch with a butter knife stuck through their  
head. For me, it's like: Soujirou, Kikyo, Megumi, Kagura....) (I  
sincerely apologize to any fans of those people.....)  
  
15. We love them to pieces, but sometimes Japanese people can be so  
weird....Like, sometimes you swear that the author of that anime/manga  
was on crack or something. Take Rumiko Takahashi-san's Inuyasha  
episode called "The Toad who would be Prince." I mean, c'mon!  
  
16. There will ALWAYS be fangirls. End of story.  
  
17. And, last but not least: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH  
ANIME!!!!!!!!  
  
A.N.: That's it for now, I guess...there will be more...eventually, after I fall down the stairs a couple more times. I have a few lists of humorous quotes donated to by a friend that I'll find a way to get on here. I'm just full of random stupidity, aren't I?  
  
And, might I say, holy shit I updated alotta things today!  
  
GCN anime dragon :P 


	2. List Part 2!

A.N.: I had a restless sleep last night, so I turned on the faithful, never- abandon-me TV. So, I was basically up all night watching Slayers. So some of these apply a lot to slayers, but I'm happy I thought of more of them. Have fun, and remember, don't flame me. Not that you would.....right?  
  
MORE THINGS I HAVE FOUND TRUE AFTER WATCHING WAAAAY TOO MUCH ANIME (Is that even possible?)  
  
18. If the bad guy/evil dude has a girlfriend, he will kill her eventually, either for his own evil  
gain or to get on the hero's bad side. Examples I've witnessed are:  
Shishio and Yumi...Copy Rezo and Eris...can you think of any more??  
  
19. "And...the wind blows!:" This happens the most in Rurouni Kenshin,  
from what I've seen. Someone will say something 'deep' and  
'philosophic,' then ---'WHOOSH!'--- the wind blows. Ooo...dramatic. This  
effect also occurs in Inuyasha a lot...mostly right after Kagome and  
Inuyasha make up after a fight...---'WHOOSH!'---...but often then, their  
hair blows in opposite directions!  
  
20. Hair NEVER burns: Inuyasha will be a running fire ball, Kenshin has gunpowder blow up  
two inches under his nose...and not a hair on their head will be  
damaged. :P ::sighs:: I like this effect though, 'cause it hurts to  
imagine a bald Kenshin. Or Inuyasha...with those little doggy ears  
poking up out of his bald, shiny head... ::Whaaaa!:: That's just scary!  
  
21. Craters Abound!: In every show, the ground is constantly getting  
blown to bits by magic, mystical sword attacks, bombs, powerful  
demonic powers, and people simply hitting the ground when dropped from  
way up high. Example: "DRAGON SLAVE!" Need I say more?  
  
22. Characters that show up at the most inopportune times: Whether  
it's Martina (whom I also despise....) or Zangalus, Xelloss or Kikyo,  
Sesshomaru, Prince Philionel or Koga, they will always appear just in  
time to make matters worse, or annoy/attack a character that needs  
his/her attention elsewhere.  
  
23. Everyone has a dirty past: I shouldn't have to put an example  
here. All minor/secondary characters may not, but it seems like all  
major characters do. It also seems like all characters from Rurouni  
Kenshin, and most character from Yu Yu Hakusho do....  
  
24. There are always villagers: Whether it's the warring clans of the  
Samurai X films, or the Inuyasha gang burying another sad village  
after a demon attack, someone is always left standing in the  
gravestones as the sun sets....  
  
25. Cherry Blossoms: There is no escape! Here: now I'm adding to this so it makes more sence.  
Cherry blossoms always appear when something's breathtaking or really  
sad. Usually incorporated in is death. Best example: Kenshin dies  
under cherry blossom trees. Also, pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyo  
(grrr) usually have him sitting in a cherry tree. Then, I just found  
out, that when Kuwabara is marching into certain "death" from Tuguro,  
he mentions cherry trees (in Japanese), and cerry blossom petals are  
falling. (OOO, I know that part hasn't run on cartoon network yet, so  
I appologise if I've spoiled anything!)  
  
26. Once again: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH ANIME!!!!  
  
A.N.: There, once again, I have proven to you that I'm a little odd. Okay, maybe more than a little...but whatever.  
  
Sayonara till there's more!!!!!  
  
GCN anime dragon :P 


	3. List Part 3!

* * *

A.N.: Hi everyone! Here I am again with more random acts of strangeness. Is still need to get those quotes, I believe you'll get a kick out of them as well. Though, some of the quotes may not be exactly PG material, I am warning you ahead. Is anyone really offended by that, really??  
  
I was just sitting here eating Reese's Swoops, (have you tried those?? They're REALLY GOOD!), and I thought that now might be a good time to type down a few more of these while I'm prepping to update my Inuyasha and RK fics, and trying to sort out my idea for a YYH one, (ooo, I couldn't sleep last night, and I came up with a good idea ::grins:: )  
  
I finally got to see Wolf's Rain, and it's really pretty good. Though at some times the music in the background is a little more than strange. I must see more.....   
  
So, here goes!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no anime. I own no manga. I own nothing. At all.  
  
PART THREE: THINGS I HAVE COME TO REALIZE AFTER WATCHING WAAAAY TO MUCH ANIME! (Is that even possible?)  
  
27. Infinite supply of clothing: Most anime characters very rarely look like they change their clothes. So, what happens when one out fit gets ultimately destroyed during a hard-won battle?? Apparently, for most of them, they have about a dozen of the same outfits, or has an expert seamstress working full-time. A few Examples: Kenshin and his pink gi, Sano's aku-jacket (really didn't think he'd have a lot of those....), Inuyasha's red haori, Kagome's school uniform (ok, maybe that makes sense....) That's one thing that's cool about Yu Yu Hakusho, they do change their clothes!! Though, I wish Kurama would ditch that stupid dress-ish yellow thing. I mean, I saw that get blown up!!  
  
28. Some lines are used over and over and over....: That should say it all. I found a bunch of examples like: "Now die!" or just "Die!", "This place will become your graveyard!" "Little man..." (Used as a nickname, often to Inuyasha,) "Nani?!", "Damn!" etc, etc, etc. If you can think of any more, tell me.  
  
29. Some lines that need to be said but never are: When total annihilation is headed in an anime characters way, they get these totally priceless "Oh shit!" looks. So how come they never actually say "OH SHIT!"  
  
30. Things are sadder/more pathetic in Japanese: ::tears:: okay, well, you may not have this habit, but I like to sit there and watch anime in Japanese. I don't know why... Examples: When Sakyo (YYH) dies, gets crushed by a ton of rock, kills himself, somehow they made that sad...mostly because there was Suzuru of all people crying and screaming "Sakyo-san!" over and over. Hmmm, and example for pathetic is whenever Japanese Kenshin is getting the crap beat out of him. Another example would be when Karasu blows the frickin hell out of poor Kurama, who is played by a girl. (why, Kami-sama, why?????) What is it with them and making cute little redheads be played by girls?????  
  
31. Short people kick ass: Just think, little bitty Kenshin, Hiei, Lina, and Genkai running around kicking everyone's total ass, and it makes sense. Amelia's not really all that tall either...but I wouldn't exactly say she kicks total ass....  
  
32. When someone is sad, or a group is feeling utterly defeated, it's cloudy and usually rains. Never is it all sunny and shiney when it's sad, and never is everyone all happy and jolly when it rains. Just once I'd like to see a switch like that. Example: The two that pop into my head at the time are 1: when Amelia thinks her dad died and is looking through the castle library, and 2: Soujirou's flashbacks from when he slaughtered his dumb ass adoptive family. I'm certain there are many, many more, since almost all movies, TV sitcoms, and cartoons do this.  
  
33. If you watch ANYTHING on cartoon network, it is edited. As I was shocked to fin out, even INUYASHA is edited!!!! I HATE IT WHEN THEY DO THAT!! I mean, I know why they do that...but, trying to make every show rated Y7 is ridiculous. On most things, they ruin it when edited. Examples: Almost every single frickin show...Rurouni Kenshin...Yu Yu Hakusho... Inuyasha...Yu- gi-oh!...Holy crap is it a sad world when they go and have to edit Yu-gi- oh!..... --  
  
A.N.: Hmmm...that's the only five that I can think of for now, but there wil be more. Coming up next in the next chappie, a list of the funniest quotes, either from anime shows, or anime related from my circle of fellow anime watching friends. Either the quotes will be so stupid you'll laugh you ass off, you can relate, you like that quote from a peculiar character, or etc, etc, etc. (Yes, some of them are in there for my friends.)  
  
I recently bought episodes 37-66 of UNCUT YU YU HAKUSHO. And I damn Cartoon Network to hell for the mutilating they did in editing it. Take my word for it, it is 100% better, and tons funnier when they swear, make...odd jokes, and I may be a little sad, but, it's sooooo much better when they bleed. Violence is violence, after all, why in the hell try and make it kiddie safe?! (Hence number 33.) oroooo....  
  
HERE'S SOME FOOD FOR THOUGHT: You know you've been reading way too much manga when you go and start to read the Sunday comics backwards.... (No kidding, I actually did that once....)  
  
Now, off to find more chocolate!!!! (Um, Kenshin's Chick...please don't forget to tape Inuyasha, Wolf's Rain and Gundum Seed Saturaday...Gosh yer such a pal!!! I thanx thee to peices!!! 


	4. Quotes and List Part 4!

* * *

A.N. Here I am again...with quotes and more stuff, along with more of the ever-so strange list. I will try to refrain from babbling this time, because that just makes all my stuff look that much longer. Gomen nasi.  
  
I am currently trying to update my Inuyasha fic, because, it really needs it....ug, but I don't know how to word things or...I don't want a Mary-Sue outta my origional character, you know??? Oh whatever, I just apologise for taking so long with everything, that's all.

* * *

RANDOM TIDBITS OF WEIRDNESS...with quotes now!First, I'll list the quotes, acquired from many animes that the Anime Cult...err, clan, watches:

--- "Damn it to hell!!" --- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)  
  
--- "Battousai my ass!" --- members of the clan, let alone the entire world  
  
--- "Kikyo needs to die in a ditch with a butter knife stuck through her head!" --- Deraigon (Anime Clan)  
  
--- "I'm not insane, just obsessed." --- Deraigon (referring to Miroku)  
  
--- "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." --- Inuyasha's Daily (quoting a T-shirt)  
  
--- "Some people are alive only because it is illeagal to kill them." --- Ditto, see above  
  
--- "How do you kill it?" --- Sano99, who has no clue how to work a cell phone...  
  
--- "FLOWER POWER!"--- uh...me...watching Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
--- "Oooo, a basement..." --- Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
--- "I think it broke." --- Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
--- "What IS that ridiculous appendege growing out of your head all about?" --- Hiei (YYH)  
  
--- "Avert ye eyes children!" --- Kaede (Inuyasha)  
  
--- "I've taken care of the pigeon from hell..." --- Inuyasha (IY)  
  
--- "I have no interest in gardening..." --- Karasu (YYH)  
  
--- "It's irrational. It's impossible. It's against my religion." --- Miroku (IY)  
  
--- "DIE you gravy sucking pigs!!!" --- Kenshin Chick's Dad (I though it was funny...fun to say too...try it!)  
  
--- "Ghastly! You did THAT in front of Kagome??" --- Miroku (IY)  
  
--- "Oh, honestly, do you think the best thing to do is through a pebble at my face?" --- Roto (YYH), (complete with vampire accent)  
  
--- "Her dream is my nightmare!" --- Inuyasha (IY)  
  
--- "Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints!!!" --- Inuyasha's Daily (Don't ask...)  
  
--- "I...nu...Yasha..." --- Sesshomaru (IY)  
  
--- "I killed my therapist."--- Inuyasha's Daily (Anime Clan)  
  
--- "Filthy vermin!" --- Inuyasha (IY)  
  
--- "Holy cheese on rye!" Yusuke (YYH manga)  
  
--- "Kurama! Don't make me pull out your precious voicebox!" --- Hiei (YYH)  
  
--- "I hate to say, but that's less than hygienic." --- Hiei (YYH)  
  
--- "I'm not afraid of spiders!" --- Inuyasha (IY)  
  
--- "That's the understatement of the year!" --- Inuyasha (IY)

--- "Eh, showing some skin, Sesshy??" --- Deraigon (pokinf fun at Sano99)

--- "ORO?" --- Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
--- "You're frustrating Mr. Himura. Just the fact that you're standing here...fustrates the hell out of me!" --- Soujirou (Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
--- "That hurts, that it does!!" --- Kenshin (RK)  
  
--- "I don't give a rat's ass if you're famous or not, old man!" --- Inuyasha (IY)  
  
--- "I am a true hentai at heart..."--- Inuyasha's Daily  
  
--- "Guys have porn, girls have fanfiction." --- err, me again, I'm weird, so what? (Anime clan)  
  
--- "Don't make me think that way!" --- Deraigon (Anime clan)  
  
--- "I wasn't sneaking, okay. I've never SNUCK in my life!" --- Inuyasha (IY)  
  
--- "YOU!!" --- Kenshin (RK)  
  
--- "He flies!" --- Sanosuke (RK)  
  
--- "O great Forest Spirit! We give you back your head!" Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke)  
  
--- "Don't hyperventilate so close to me!" --- Inuyasha's Daily  
  
--- "That air conditioner sounds familiar..." --- None other than me, the babbling baka  
  
--- "I'll be damned if you're going to watch Inuyashoe or that Yu Yu Hakacrap!" --- um, my Mom, frustrated with me  
  
--- "Ears, ears, ears, ears, FLUFFY!" --- Kenshin's Chick (Anime clan) (Obsessed with Inuyasha)  
  
--- "It's all about the ears!" --- Inuyasha (Japanese Futile Fairy Tale, video game)  
  
--- "Creepy bitch as always..." --- Kagura (IY-Movie 2 in Japanese) (Referring to Kikyo)  
  
--- "I'm going home, stupid!" --- Inuyasha/Kagome (IY/IY)  
  
--- "The ninjas are revolting..." --- Hiei (YYH)  
  
--- "Who dares to burst my bubble?!" --- Shippo (IY)  
  
--- "I'll just go out, build myself a big shiny first place medal, lay in the sun, and have a STUPENDOUS FRIGGIN DAY DAMMIT!"--- Yusuke (YYH)  
  
--- "Geez, Sango, it's not like I haven't touched you there before..." --- Miroku (IY- preview for next episode)  
  
--- "How could you?? I'm your older brother and you just kicked me you son of a bitch!!!!!" --- Elder Toguro  
  
--- "Inuyasha snap out of it! She doesn't have a face!" --- Kagome (IY)  
  
--- "Your hair...is damaged..." --- Karasu (YYH)  
  
--- "I have split ends??" --- Zelgadis (Slayers)  
  
--- "What did you do with Kurama?? I liked him a lot better!!" --- Ura Urishima  
  
--- "And I though I was crazy Urameshi, but you take the price! The hell was that? You don't make bombs go 'boom' in your face!" ---Jen (YYH)  
  
--- "Well, you lost to Kurama and Kurama lost to a dead guy. What's that say about you?" --- Jen (YYH)  
  
--- "Tee-hee, MY ASS!!" --- Lina (Slayers)  
  
--- "Well, I um think... MY ASS!" --- again, Lina (Slayers)  
  
--- "That's the biggest crap job I've ever heard in my life!" --- Botan (YYH)  
  
--- "Stupid! 'Cus she's not a nurse!" --- Yusuke (YYH)  
  
--- "Are you happy? ...You managed to give me one little scratch. Are you proud of this accomplishment?" --- Kenshin (RK)  
  
--- "How can you care about hair in a world that doesn't even have shampoo?" --- Kagome (IY)  
  
--- "It's all your fault anyway, with that sappy 'you fought the good fight' line!" Inuyasha, mocking Kagome (IY)  
  
--- "Speaking of the staff, milord, might you remove it? I can't breath!" --- Jaken (IY)  
  
--- "I died like you did... half-assed." --- Genkai (YYH)  
  
--- "Come here you beautiful hag!" --- Yusuke (YYH)  
  
--- "Have fun with birds and bees!" --- Yukina (YYH)  
  
And finally, for now, the last one is a conversation:  
  
Miroku: (to a small woman): You're so beautiful, but so tiny. It would be a first for me, but I'd be willing to give it a try."  
  
Sango: TRY WHAT?!  
  
Miroku: Oh, nothing... (quietly) Resist all temptation....

* * *

THAT'S THAT FOR QUOTES IN THIS CHAPPIE! NOW ON TO THE CONTINUATION OF: THE LIST OF THINGS I HAVE COME TO REALIZE AFTER WATCHING WAAAY TOO MUCH ANIME (Is that even possible?)  
  
34. No one in anime should pop their knuckles: And I mean anyone. You may not have noticed or cared, but it sounds like something breaking when anime character pop their knuckles. Examples: Sanosuke, Toguro, Lina, Inuyasha, Shizuru, Yusuke... others apply  
  
35. When facial expressions don't fly: Basically, character that it looks really weird if the they show extensive, if any expression on the face, let alone "Anime Expressions": Aoshi, Sesshomaru, and many others that I can't think of right now.  
  
36. Insane people always like their swords: Is it supposed to be a sign of power?? I dunno, but it seems funny when someone stabs someone, with a knife, sword, or claws, then they lick it, even with the blood! Examples: Kuromomotaro, Yura, Elder Toguro, Roto, Saitoh,....  
  
37. There's always a....: Well, there's always a lot of things. List: Ominous Aura, a Dark Cloud, a paralyzing miasma, any sort of cloud, aura or miasma!! Miroku's always detecting these, whether they're real or not. Shows with "Dark Clouds, Miasmas, Auras:" Slayers, INUYASHA, Wolf's Rein, Yu Yu Hakusho,... maybe in Rurouni Kenshin...if I remember right, even in Zoids....  
  
A.N.: There, that's all from me for now. I'm working on a lot of other stories, so check out my bio, and pick another story. Or just read the bio, it has lots of information on online anime/manga/video game stores, updates on movie releases, and some Anime Music Video Download Sites. Seriously, a whole lotta babble about so much cool stuff. Any questions/add- ons/comments, just e-mail me at ngcanimedragonnetscape.net. I highly appreciate all your info and support.  
  
Ah, I almost forgot: don't forget to review!!  
  
Sayonara and arigato!  
  
---GCN anime dragon :P


	5. Quotes and List Part 5! Amusement!

GCN: More caffeine…need…more caffeine…whatever shall I do? Mt. Dew is my friend…my friend…my…_precious_…:::Cough:::

Okay, I don't know where the hell that one came from, but here I am again with more random weirdness including a ton of quotes and more lists. It's a vicious never-ending cycle. But I am updating so be happy! Happy! HAPPY! BWA-hahahaha!! This is funny as hell, I promise!

So, read on and let the weirdness begin!

**

* * *

(Disclaimer: This one is not responsible for any of the insanity that this fic may cause. To avoid problem digesting, take in large doses with large quantities of Mt. Dew and candy stix. Have at you!)**

**Me on Crack! (Formally known as Random Tidbits of Weirdness) **(I think the new title suits me well, ne?)

**QUOTES: Part 2**

* * *

---"You BLOATED EGGPLANT!!" --- Inu-kun (duh) (Japanese Inuyasha)

---"What'd you do with Kurama, I liked him a lot better!" --- Ura Urishima (Yu Yu Hakusho)

---"No…it's just that I'm really pissed off!"--- Kiba (Wolf's Rain)

---"That THING is screwing with us!"--- Tsume (Wolf's Rain)

---"It's possessed by something, but it ain't a demon."--- Inuyasha (IY) (referring to Miroku's hand!)

---"Genkai's come back to life and she looks exactly like Puu!"--- Kuwabara (YYH)

---"But…the heart! The finger poking!"--- Yusuke (YYH)

---"Why'd Toguro have to miss?"--- Hiei (YYH) (referring to Kuwabara's death)

---"But…we're different species!"--- Kiba (WR) (think about that one…)

---"Cheeeeee-ter…."--- Yusuke (YYH) (I couldn't resist. So funny!)

---"At four foot ten without his hair…Hiei."--- Juri (YYH)

---"IT'S BROCCOLI!!!"--- The Anime Clan (the first time we say Younger Toguro in 100 demon form. Well…he DOES look like a vegetable, ne?)

---"Eh…Goshinki?"--- Demon Inuyasha (IY-J) (He sounds possessed…well…he is.)

---"Blah, blah, blah! A guy gets a new sword and now he's lookin' for a soapbox to stand on and preach to the world!"--- Inuyasha (IY)

---"You're half-assed attack has created an adverse reaction. Bang!"--- Youko (YYH-Japanese) (I love that line!! Bang!)

---"And how in the flip is he supposed to do that?!"--- Botan (YYH) (Scary…)

---"Precious youth my feet!"--- Old Lady Shoga (IY)

---"If you hurt the ears, Jou-chan, I swear on every fiber of my being I will kill you…"--- Kenshin's Chick (Anime Clan) (more scariness… X-X)

---"Do not make conclusions based on height alone!"--- Ed (Full Metal Alchemist-Japanese)

---"Leave before I lop off your head…"--- Sesshomaru (IY)

---"Fear my red coat! Fear my blond locks!"--- Vash (Trigun)

---"Uh-oh! I'm in trouble!"--- Wolfwood (TG)

---"Funny, you seem to be a bit more generous with the children!"--- Vash (TG)

---"And there's my chance going airborne dammit!"--- Yusuke (YYH)

---"My name is Nenene! That says Nununu!"--- Nenene Tsumeragawa (Read or Die- the TV)

---"I see London, I see France, I see someone's---Rosette: "EEEEKK!""--- the Elder (Chrono Crusade)

---"That's right, I'm cool."--- Yusuke (YYH)

---"How boring…"--- Sesshomaru (IY-M3-J)

---"So, are you going to let go of me, or are we just going to stand here and do the tango?"--- Koenma (YYH)

---"When you die you go to London."--- GCN-anime-dragon) (Anime Clan) (in reference to FMA, when you go through the gate (die), you end up in London!)

---"THE BLIMP!!"--- Kenshin's Chick (Once again referring to FMA…ED!) (Anime Clan)

---"Your insecurity makes me feel secure."--- Deraigon (Anime Clan)

---"If I don't know what you're saying, say it in English!"--- Uh, my Mom (all I said was 'hai!')

---"Got Ed on the brain?"--- Audra-chan (Anime Clan) (referring to KC's latest honey)

---"Santa's stoned!"--- Kenshin's Chick (Reminds me of "SANTA!" off Ed, Edd and Eddie. Tee-hee. Inside joke. Sounds like "ATHRUN!" Same voice actor. Tee-hee.)

**(Intermission: Time for a Random Tidbit of Weirdness that I pulled out of the air)**

Notice!: When watching Gundam SEED for the first time, one must continue to keep asking oneself the magic question: 'Was that a guy or a girl??' Hmph…Mother has questioned my on this a thousand or more time…in practically every anime… It boggles the mind…

**(We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction)**

---"He was such an ass!"--- Genis (Tales of Symphonia –VG)

---"Feel the pain…of these inferior beings…as you burn in hell!"--- Kratos (ToS)

---"When I become Fuhrer… drum roll…All the women in the military will wear miniskirts!"--- Roy Mustang (FMA-J)

---"What? Are you guys stalking me or something?"--- Zelos (ToS)

---"Our faith in Yusuke's legs. See how fast he pedals."--- Shizuru (YYH)

---"That's not a rock!!"--- Yusuke (YYH)

---"Oh My God that is not butter!"--- Inuyasha's Daily (Anime Clan) (whatever you do, don't ask…I have no idea…)

---"It would be weird sleeping with Inuyasha's voice."--- Deraigon ("") (um…k…I better explain this one… Kenshin's Chick wants to possibly work with anime up in Canada, where places like Ocean Studios is located. Someone stupid (I think it was me) wondered aloud if she'd marry someone up there. Richard Cox (Inuyasha) came to mind. When I told little Deraigon, she had some…um…_interesting_ thoughts. So that's that. 'Nuff said. I'll let YOU deal with the mental audio track for that one)

---"It sounds like that trumpet player got kicked in the nuts!"--- KC's Nii-san (big brother) (The song really DID sound like he did!)

---"Mmm…"--- Al (FMA) (the universal answer for everything, translated as 'yes,' 'no,' 'maybe,' 'uh-huh,' 'sure,' 'I know,' 'yeah,' and about fifty other answers throughout Japanese Fullmetal Alchemist!)

---"This one is poison. And you are not protected by the flowers."--- Cheza (WR)

---"Nii-san! Dijoubu? Are you alright?"--- Al (FMA) (repeatedly…)

---"This unworthy one does not believe you should fight."--- Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)

---"Tomoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"--- Kenshin (RK-Japanese) (don't you just love how Japanese Kenshin screams? Funny, funny, funny!)

---"Oh, yes. I am so tiny that you cannot see me amongst the grains of sand. LIKE ALWAYS!"--- Ed (FMA-J)

---"Now I know why the sky is so blue. It is that so we will always strive to reach it."--- Kenshin (RK-Movie) (oooo, deep)

---Conversation during the fight between Ed and Roy in Fullmetal Alchemist:

Al says : "So, what is your plan?"

Ed : "PUNCH HIM IN THE HEAD!"

---Eh, well, brilliant as always, Ed-kun…

---"The pen is blue…the pen is blue… THE GOD DAMN PEN IS BLUE!!!"--- Liar, Liar : Jim Carey

---"I'm kicking my ass!!"--- Liar, Liar : Jim Carey

---"I killed a mirror…"--- Secret Window : Johnny Depp

---"Ah! Radioactive nuclear dust bunnies!!"--- Inuyasha's Daily

---"Lord…what the hell am I doing here?"--- Wolfwood (TG)

---"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I HATE THIS!!"--- Yzak (Gundam SEED) (gotta love 'im…I'd like to see him go into "seed" mode!)

---"I have this bag of animal crackers. I think I'll bite off all their heads!"--- VolleyPickle16 (scary…:) )

---"Give me back my CHIPS!"--- VolleyPickle16 (Anime Clan)

---"Yeah. It'll be duck soup…"--- Chrono (CC)

---"That Rules!!"--- Greg Ayres (Voice Actor of Chrono) (FUNNY-FUNNY)

---"I am not a bean!"--- Ed (FMA) and Kenshin's Chick…the chibi that she is. J/K!

**(Intermission…This is a space. Saw that in another fanfic. Loved it! Stole it… heh heh. If you LOVE TO BE AMUSED, read on. If you're a sane human being, skip between the bold print…puu! ---These are not anime related, but funny!)**

---"I didn't lose my mind, I sold it on E-bay."--- Inuyasha's Daily (Anime Clan)

---"Push ups are against my religion."--- Miroku's Reincarnation, Zach

---"I have to go study for Bio II because it's the devil!"--- Zach (in biology woes)

---"THE ELBOW IS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL!"--- Zach (more biology woes)

---"I gotta go pee!"--- Rylz (See below to the continuation of this poor boy's…um…whatever --- )

---"I gotta piss like a Ryley!"--- Drummer Boy/Kenshin's Chick (inside joke…funny…use the phrase sometime!)

---"Bob Dole? You mean that Windows guy?… something occurs to him No, that's Bill Gates."--- Cole-kun (to be spoken as a single thought…:::sigh:::)

---"Are we at number V?"--- Cole-kun (Roman numerals can be so…frustrating?)

---"Cole…you never cease to give me gas."--- Hoener-sensei

---"That's one big ass sheep!!"--- Deraigon (Anime Clan)

---"I squelched…like squelch!!"--- Deraigon

---"Geometry was created to make you miss algebra…"--- GCN-anime-dragon (it's true!)

---"Dust bunny…dust bunny…dust bunny…SESSHY!"--- Deraigon (referring to what's really inside Sano99's head)

---"I must say, the ink flowage in this pen is not exactly satisfactory."--- Ooms-sensei

---"GCN…if you don't stop poking me, I'm going to stab you with this pencil until you bleed!"--- Kenshin's Chick

---"Donut…donut…donut…hee hee hee hee!"--- GCN-anime-dragon

---"_I have no idea_…"--- VolleyPickle16

**(This is a space. And now after that strange convoluted intermission, we'll continue the anime parade, beginning with -----)**

---"LIAR!"--- Flay (Gundam SEED) (I think she may have pierced my eardrums with that one…damn bitch…)

---"I'm sure that if you come and pray that you'll grow!"--- Rosé (FMA-J)

---"You dork."--- Lloyd (ToS)

---"Oo-o-o and Whee-e-e!"--- Jin (YYH) (which is where I got the saying)

---"If I have the power to do good, I should put it to good use!"--- Kira (GSeed)

---"Oh, applesauce!"--- Rosette (CC) (did you know: 'applesauce' used to be a big swear word?)

---"singing My little pony…my little pony…I love to brush your beautiful hair!"--- singing Kenshin's Chick…(referring to the humorous exploits of Richard Cox in the TV show 'My Little Pony.' Funny…!)

---"Boo-yah! Damn, I must a genius!"--- Zelos (ToS)

---CONVERSATION: (Tales of Symphonia)

Lloyd : "So, Zelos, why do the girls like you so much?"

Zelos : "That's easy. It's because I'm beautiful and smart. I'm a real prodigy!"

Lloyd : "Prod…easy? A prod easy? You were prodded easily as a child?"

Zelos : "The scary part is that you're serious…"

---"I'm going to go find that damn Kagome!"--- Inuyasha (IY)

---"Screw this stupid journey. Paradise can kiss my ass."--- Tsume (WR)

---"What's wrong with you? You're psycho!"--- Dearka (GSeed) ---Note on this one. Did any of you see the Cartoon Network's edited edition of this episode? (#32) I was SO pissed off at what they did. Miriallia is SUPPOSED to HAVE A KNIFE!!! They edited out the damn knife!!! Now, they left Flay's GUN in! What the hell is up with that?!?! AHH!

---"HELP ME FIND MY PUPILS!!!"--- you know when Athrun and Kira go into SEED mode and tear the hell outta each other screaming death threats and each other's names? This is what they REALLY want to say!

---"Article 4: Fighters are outside the ring when any part of their body come in contact with any solid surface other that the ring itself. And air is not solid."--- Koto (YYH) laughs!

---"Have you realized that you're a pain in the ass?"--- Katana (Gad Guard)

---"I'm just peachy. I just love turbulent carriage rides with seats are soft as granite!"--- Ed (FMA)

---"Good grief. Now that was different."--- Hughes (FMA)

---"singing I'm gonna kill ya…and put ya in a pool of blood…"--- Vash (TG)

---"Cheza does not eat bugs!!"--- Kiba (WR)

---"Hot dog, hotdogs! I'm gonna go see a man about his dogs!"--- Chrono (CC) (easily amused as always…)

---"Goodness gracious…"--- Azmaria (CC)

---"finishing previous statement Great balls of fire!!"--- Chrono (CC)

---"I am known as Valaninaz Alachanela Ze-hag Zushia Baherdez Gumbi Gobela Blue Stratavare Talantrez Pierre Andre Tarchten Hermon DeBoldavinche Baldos George Dolstsokeiser the Third. Don't hesitate to call!"--- Vash (TG) (HOW in the seven hells he got through that line without laughing, I'll never know!)

---"Dammit! What is this? Be Bitchy Day?"--- Yusuke (YYH)

---"Yo! Earth to toddler bitch!"--- Yusuke (YYH) (who else?)

---"I think it's a place called London…"---Ed (FMA-J)

---"Barry the Chopper-san?"--- Al (FMA-J)

---"You're just a pipsqueak and his talking trashcan!"--- Clause (a.k.a.: "Klose") (FMA)

---"MY BACK…again!"--- Ed (FMA)

---"Einstein…I don't trust him…"---Ed (FMA-Manga)

---"I'm really glad that I'm small—gah!—I didn't just say that!"--- Ed (FMA) (after surviving countless time when big people would've been cut in half)

---"Over here, you giant eggplant!"--- Chrono (CC) (what is it with these people and eggplants?)

---"Lowest of the low! You who hath suck below me, you have not even a name! You dare to touch my contractor?! You dare hurt what's MINE?!"--- Chrono (CC)

---"Nicol was 15! He loved the piano! He only fought to protect the PLANTS and Kira cut him down!"--- Athrun (GSeed)

---"Of course I'm a girl! What is it with you men anyway?!"--- Cagalli (GSeed)

**(Another space. And so, for now, this is the end of the quotes. Have no fear, it is far from the end. There will always be more…always…always…always… Now we will continue on with the fifth part of the list, as listed below:)**

38) And the Sword is Down!: Grrrrrr. This really agitates me. Weapons in anime frequently get broken, which is (duh) understandable. However, whether it is a katana, sword, staff, halberd, boomerang, arrow, or anything, when it breaks, one or more pieces will land right in front of the screen, point down. With the point stuck in the ground so that it's sticking up! What are the chances of that actually happening, every single time. ----I'm not even going to bother listing examples. It's in every one.

39) The Wonders of Hot Springs!: Sheesh. In about every show, there's an episode that features characters bathing in a hot spring in either a provocative or "male-audience-appeasing" manner of hentai-ness. This phenomenon probably is really common because of the pervy-ness of the male mind, and the fact that there are numerous hot springs throughout Japan, and apparently they are a common attraction. My question is, why is always girls naked or mostly naked? What about appeasing the pervy-ness of the female mind? :::sigh::: Examples: Rurouni Kenshin, Read or Die, Inuyasha, Tales of Symphonia, and a dozen others that I can't seem to think of right now. Weird, ne?

40) "Holy" Men and Women: Holy my ass. They never, never are orthodox holy. This applies to priests, monks and "chosens." Their bad habits often include womanizing, smoking, being-violence prone, and swearing. Best example ever: Miroku! Forever Miroku! Next in line being Sanzo (Saiyuki), with third place tied between Zelos and Colette. One's a klutz, the other is…well…Miroku Alternate Universe! Amen!

41) "Star Wars" Theory: One of the most memorable instances in Star Wars was the realization for Luke that the evil bad dude, Darth Vader, was actually his father. Anime has taken its own spin on this theory…often adding its own original twists. The father is an alien! He's a demon! And always, hai, always, he ends up being someone that the main character (who doesn't know his dad) will end up having to fight…or worse yet, kill. This theory crept into my mind when I finished the game "Tales of Symphonia." Kratos, an awesome character, betrays Lloyd (main character.) Guess what? Kratos was his dad!

42) The "Inuyasha" Theory: Every demon in the world of Inuyasha stares down at the hanyou because he's just that: A hanyou. He's only half. Inferior. A loser. So…why is it then that while all these spiders and centipedes and cats and lizard FULL DEMONS always GET THEIR ASS TOTALLY KICKED and die terrible deaths…whereas Inuyasha gets pierced through the chest and neck numerous times, but shrugs it off like it was nothing? It seems to me, if I had a choice, I'd be only half, because it's better. Other examples: Yusuke is half demon, and so is Goijo from Saiyuki. Kira (Gundam Seed) is also the most powerful Coordinator because he was born a Natural, a freak. And yet he kicks the genuine Coordinator's asses!! Can you think of any others?

43) "Flat as a Pancake": The situation: Character get hurled ten thousand feet into the air, gets kicked, punched, or possible falls out of an airplane. Poof! He/She lands flat! (Usually on the back!) Do the animators know how hard that would hurt? OWIE! Characters rarely land "sprawled" or "crumpled." It's always flat. This occurs in almost ever episode of Yu Yu Hakusho…and come to think of it, Chrono Crusade, too.

44) The "Anime" Wave: News Flash: Arms are now made of rubber. You no longer have an elbow. While they were removing that, they misplaced half your bones too. So now, when you wave, you have to sway your arm in a spaghetti-like fashion, slowly…so slowly…swaying stiffly from side to side. Hee-hee! Funny to watch! This applies to approximately 90 of anime girls…the younger the more likely. Odd…

**GCN:** Cough! Cough! I think I'm coming down with something. At least that's my excuse for the ultimate insanity of this chapter. Made you laugh, didn't it? Yes, I'm weird, caffeinated, and perhaps a bit too 'over the top' at time, spewing shit that may not be as funny as I think.

I am amused, what can I say?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard getting it together (With the help of Sano99 and Kenshin's Chick for helping with the quote section, and the others members of the Anime Clan and hell, my whole freaky school system for granting all the weird, wild…and sometimes disturbing quotes and influencing me into doing this. See what stress does to you?! Just look at me! AHH!

Oi-o-o-o-o-o…must go watch Will and Grace. And then anime. Always anime! Now YOU—REVIEW!!! Review! Hai, Review! Tell me your fave parts…and what bugged the crap outta you. That way I can keep making this better and better. Gosh, this thing was long!

Plus…have you checked out my newish LEMON fic, _Starry Night_??? I've been told it's superb. You must read! And my other fics too, can't forget about them!

I'll try and update my other stories soon!

-------GCN-anime-dragon :P

**(Another Disclaimer: I'm not insane. I'm not stupid. I'm just like you. This fic is for humor purposes, so I let my crazy alter ego out. Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
